1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV broadcast cooperative type data perusal apparatus connected to a television reception device that is capable of receiving a digital television broadcast program to which is appended descriptor information for searching, a TV broadcast cooperative type data perusal method, and a storage medium storing a program that implements the data perusal method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, digital television broadcasts have been implemented in video formats such as MPEG2 that include moving image information and sound information. Although MPEG2 is an extremely efficient format for broadcasting of digital programs-and for data broadcasting, it is not directed towards effectiveness for interactive digital broadcasting linked to broadcast of digital programs. Due to this, video formats such as MPEG7 and MPEG21 in-which descriptor information for searching is appended to moving image and sound information are being proposed as formats for interactive digital television broadcasting, which is considered to be the principal technological path forward to the future. With a digital television broadcast to which this type of descriptor information for searching is appended, at the time of broadcasting a commercial message, URL address information for a home page that carries information about a product that is promoted by this commercial message is also transmitted, and accordingly a user in whom the product excites interest, can easily jump, by a simple operation, to a home page upon which is provided detailed information relating to the desired product.
However, in the above described example under current discussion, although, for a program such as a commercial message for which the jump destination website address is clear, it is possible, by using appended URL address information as descriptor information for searching, to implement automatic linking to the website specified by this URL information, by contrast, in the case of a program for which no URL address information on a URL address to a directly related website is appended as descriptor information for searching, it is not possible to link automatically to any desired website.